In the recent years, a next-generation communication system called LTE (Long Term Evolution) has become known. In LTE, a radio resource can be assigned to each one resource block. Furthermore, on a frequency axis and a time axis, it is possible to divide and assign a radio resource to a plurality of users. It should be noted that one resource block is configured by a plurality of resource elements.